


Move with me

by TCbook



Category: Hannibal (TV), Move On (2012), Trial & Retribution – Fandom
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Conversation, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Randomly Generated, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: Thanks to the girls for making this possible and generating awesome pairings and stories. Love you.This is a random generator challenge we made between friends and turned out so great!Thanks to my lovely beta @tigerprawn





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the girls for making this possible and generating awesome pairings and stories. Love you.  
> This is a random generator challenge we made between friends and turned out so great! 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta @tigerprawn

There was sound of the door closing

-Roberto…  
-Oh, you came back  
-Had to... I wouldn’t leave without you  
-What do you mean, leave?  
-Going away Roberto...  
-As you did plenty of times before Mark?  
-This time it’s for real, I...I quit  
-And I quit working with my clients and sucking dick, sure Mark, sure!  
-We’re together. You don’t need to “work” anymore, you have all the money you need and you want  
-I was bored…  
-You were bored? so you started to suck dicks again for money?  
-No… I’m… I’m kidding, I was hoping you came back soon. Always… waiting for you  
-Roberto I’m sorry, this time's for real  
-Don’t lie… you love your work more than me  
-No, not anymore  
-I said the same to you two years ago, I loved being fucked by strangers, I loved sucking dicks for money Mark! We met and you loved me in a way I never felt before and I quit it for you  
-Yes, but now, I want you only for me  
-I wanted you only for me too… then that stupid woman called you again, and you said that you were retiring from that but no, you answered the call and you disappeared for a whole fucking year!  
-Roberto…  
-DON’T TOUCH ME  
-Roberto please, I need you  
-Mark… a whole year waiting, wishing the door opens and...  
-I promise, this time is for real, I had to travel around europe, I… I had an accident, a car accident  
-Were you hurt?  
-In the second one, yes I broke my nose  
-Second one?  
-I quit Roberto, I mean it, for real, I want to be calm and happy with you, make you see what I have seen in all these years  
-I’m hurt Mark  
-I missed you so much. I almost died in my last assignment, distracted, tired… I missed your body, your slender hands, your soft hips, your hair in my face, your lips... oh god Roberto your lips  
-Take me  
-Where?  
-Take ME  
-Now?  
-If I have to use a dildo one more time I’ll offer free services for a whole weekend, if you don’t shove your dick inside me in the next ten minutes, I SWEAR I’ll do it as soon as possible.

Mark finally dropped his mail bag, tearing up his plaid shirt and taking, bridal style, his partner. Eager kisses trailed along his jaw and neck. But they stopped at the next door - the bathroom.

-I need to shower honey  
-I need you  
-The road was long  
-Shut up Mark


End file.
